There are many types of holders for tape cartridges some of which are designed to hold a plurality of tape cartridges and others are designed to hold a single tape cartridge. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,668,027, there is illustrated a cell for a single tape cartridge that is pivotally mounted on a shelf means. The cell is normally inclined relative to the horizontal so that the rear portion is lower than the front portion. When it is desired to remove a tape cartridge, a cell is pivoted so that the front portion moves downwardly and the tape cartridge is removed. The structure and function of the cells in the '027 patent was superseded by the structure and function of the cells in U.S. Pat. No. 4,651,882. In the '882 patent, the cells are pivotally mounted and are normally inclined relative to the horizontal so that the front portion is lower than the back portion. When it is desired to remove a tape cartridge, the cells on either side of the cell holding the desired tape cartridge are pivoted to move the front portion upwardly while holding the center cell to expose the tape cartridge. From these disclosures, it is clear that there existed a more desirable apparatus for the storage and retrieval of tape cartridges using holders designed to accommodate only one tape cartridge.